Sharing a Bed
by Leaves of Green
Summary: This is ADMM & a little RLNT chapter. First chapter, ADMM. What happens when the order is stuck at head quarters with one room to little? Make that 2!


**Sharing a Bed**

**Summary: **Inspired by the challenge by SensiblyQuirky

What happens when a blizzard traps the whole Order at Number Twelve, and there's one room to little?

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: This fic takes place during OOTP. **

**Chapter 1: Fear is only in our minds, Taking over all the time.**

The blizzard's winds whipped around Number Twelve, Grimwauld Place. The crisp December air had turned into a white background against the London sky. 

"And on that note," Albus Dumbledore proclaimed "We shall end this meeting. Happy Travels!"

The crowded kitchen of headquarters emptied as the Order headed to the door. Severus Snape was the first to reach the door. As he gripped the knob and opened the door, a patronus in the form of a goat shot through the door, heading directly to the kitchen where a few last Order members had stayed to talk to Dumbledore on some matter. The silver goat stop in front of the headmaster, and Aberforth Dumbledore's voice said loudly to Albus, 'Do not leave headquarters. A violent snowstorm is raging, as I'm sure you know by now. It is too thick to apparate, and you cannot risk it. The order will have to stay at headquarters until I send word that it is safe.'

Albus turned and stared his deputy headmistress, a strong, courageous witch, in the eyes.

"Minerva, will you please let our guests know that there have been a change of events, Also, I would like to talk to you and Sirius privately."

Minerva nodded with approval. How could she resist when those dazzling blue eyes locked with her green ones? She went and relayed Aberforth's message to the Order, letting Sirius know that they were summoned.

"Ah, Sirius. It has come to my attention that we are, shall I say, trapped here at your household. It would be simple if we could count upon your hospitality, but if this is unsuitable, I am sure I can come up with other arrangements.

"No, The Order is welcomed here. But I should remind you that my father placed anti-building charms on the house. Though we do have about twenty rooms left."

"That should do. Thank you, Sirius. Minerva, could you assist me in giving the members their rooms?" he produced a list of rooms and order members and handed it to her.

"Of course, Albus." She said as she took the scroll.

It was hectic. There were about thirty members of the order present, but there were a few couples sharing rooms and many agreed to bunk together. Nymphadora Tonks, blushing, asked Minerva if she could 'accidentally' place her and Remus Lupin in the same room. The two women gave knowing glances, and Minerva grinned.

"Of course. I'm sure that it won't cause a problem?"

"No. I'm sure I could convince Remus that it's quite alright." Tonks replied, blushing even harder.

Once the order had settled in their rooms, Albus and Minerva headed to their rooms.

"Minerva, do you know which two rooms are left?"

"Just let me check the list." Minerva's face paled as she looked at the list. When she had assigned Tonks and Remus the same room, she thought that left two rooms. No. There was only one room.

"Albus, I've…It seems that I made a mistake on the rooms. There is only one left."

"Well, many of the rooms here have two beds. You don't mind sharing a room with me, do you my dear?"

"No, not at all. That will be fine."

Albus noticed the slight hesitation in her voice, and offered his arm to her. She accepted it and led him to a room at the end of the hallway. As they entered the small room, one thing was for sure. There was only one, tiny bed.

"I can take the floor Minerva."

"No you can not. It is absolutely freezing and there is no room to conjure a mattress."

"We could try to enlarge the bed?"

"Oh, alright. _Engorgio_" she said, pointing her wand at the bed. Nothing happened. "Well, that was very efficient. Want to give it a try?"

Albus did the same, with the same results. He tried muttering a few other enlarging spells, but none where successful.

"Any other suggestions?"

"I think we are just going to have to share the bed."

Minerva was shocked. "What will people say, Albus, when they find out that the Headmaster of Hogwarts slept in the same bed as his deputy?"

"There is no need for them to find out, Min." Albus used his pet name for her, trying to lighten the mood. "It's an innocent mistake."

"Alright, Alright."

Albus whipped out his wand and was dressed in the most unusual pair of pajama's Minerva had ever laid her eyes on. At first the were covered in Lemon Drops, then the Lemon Drops turned into chocolate, and next the chocolate turned into red and black licorice. Minerva couldn't help but to laugh at his strange attire.

"What has you in this bought of laughter, my dear?"

"Those…Those" she was trying to pull herself together, "Those Pajamas!"

"What is wrong with them?"

"They have sweets on them, Albus. Surely you noticed that."

"But I like sweets. And I suppose you have a pair of more suitable pajamas?"

"More suitable than sweets."

She transformed her day robes into an emerald green nightgown that looked very similar to her day robes.

"Minerva! Those are your _pajamas?!_ They look

exactly like your teaching robes!"

"Fine then, what do you think suits me better?"

"This." He turned her robes into the exact red-nightgown that Scarlett O'Hara wore in _Gone with the Wind. _ [A/N: Pic. below

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMLEDORE! What were you _thinking_? _Were_ you even thinking?"

"I saw it on a muggle movie, around the time when I first met you. I've always thought it would suit you more than what you're wearing." Albus couldn't deny that he was enthralled. The cut of the nightgown was perfect, showing the rise of her chest, something that would never show in any of her other robes.

"Oh, alright. But it is absolutely freezing in here."

"If we climb into bed, I'm sure we'd be warmer."

"Whatever you say."

They climbed into the bed, trying to ignore how close their bodies were touching.

"Goodnight, Albus."

"Goodnight, Minerva."

Albus waved his wand, making the room dark as they drifted into sleep.

Minerva woke up in the dead of night, Albus clinging to her body. 'Oh no' she thought. 'The man I've been in love with for 50 years has me pulled deathly close to him' She didn't have much time to think, because Albus began to stir. At first he didn't realize what was going on, like it was almost natural. When he did realize what was happening, he jolted up, and started a rant of apologies about the current situation.

"Albus, it's okay." Minerva said softly.

"Are...Are you sure?" Albus said, nervously.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said anything to you." She said, caught in his twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm afraid, Minerva."

Minerva was shocked. "Afraid? Of the war? Afraid of …death?" She couldn't believe that the great Albus Dumbledore's eyes showed that of fear.

He chuckled under his breath. "No, My Love. I fear not what will become of me, but I fear that I would die without ever kissing you."

Her face was perplexed, Albus noted. At first, he feared rejection, but then her face softened. "Well, I think I know how to take you're fears away."

She kissed him with her heart, not her lips. His response was as eager as hers was. It was heated, passionate, soft, kind, caring and loving, all thrown into a huge mess. When Albus broke apart, he saw the mischief in Minerva's eyes.

"I don't think I'm tired anymore, darling." Minerva said.

"Neither am I."

A/N: The chapter title is from 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence, and the _Gone With the Wind _nightgown is, obviously, from gone with the wind.

Another boring authors note: There are three chapters to this. The next one is Remus/Tonks, and the third is both, dealing with the morning after. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
